Navidades con los Cullen
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Bella va a pasar sus primeras navidades en Forks con los Cullen, mientras Charlie las pasará con Billy Black y se enterará de ese mundo que todo el mundo creía que sólo existe en nustra imaginación


CREPÚSCULO: Navidad con los Cullen

POV BELLA

Esta es la primera vez que paso mis navidades en Forks. Estoy muy ilusionada, y es que estas fiestas las voy a pasar con la familia de mi novio.

Es un poco extraño, voy a pasar mis navidades con vampiros y mi padre con los licántropos.

Aunque él no tenía ni idea, claro.

POV CHARLIE

Bella va a pasar las navidades con los Cullen, ya me veía yo pasando las fiestas solo, pero Billy me llamó para pasarlas con él, con Sue Clearwater, Seth, Leah, Jacob y los demás amigos de Jake.

Por supuesto, acepté, por lo menos no iba a estar solo.

POV ALICE

AH NO! ESO SI QUE NO! NO TE LO PIENSO PERMITIR, BELLA SWAN! YA TENGO CASI TODO PREPARADO Y NO ME LO VAS A ECHAR A PERDER!_Grité en mi interior

La razón de mi enfado es que Bella iba a cenar antes de venir,y como excusa tenía que era para que no nos sintiéramos incómodos. Pero a mi esa excusa no me sirve.

Cojo mi móvil y marco su número.

_¿Sí?_ pregunta Bella

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! OLVÍDATE DE VENIR CENADA! qué? ah no, lo siento pero tu excusa no me sirve de nada, no la acepto. Ya lo tengo todo listo y Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper están cocinando expresamente para tí y están muy ilusionados, no les hagas eso_ la regañé

_¿ Y dónde están Edward y Emmet?_me pregunta con recelo

_ Fueron a por turrón, polvorones, bebidas y todo eso de las fiestas navideñas. Ya sabes, nada de cenar en tu casa!_colgué

POV EMMET

Francamente nunca creí que hubiese tantas marcas de productos navideños, me estoy volviendo loco!. Que alguien me diga que turrón es el tantas marcas...

Que si la del súper ( esa no la cojo, me parece sospechoso que esté tan barato respecto a las otras marcas ), el almendro ( ya sabeis, ese que vuelve a casa por navidad, ya podia ir el solito en vez de tener que venr yo al supermercado a por el grrr ), shuchard, doña jimena, antyu xixona...joder!!

Oigo a Edward con mi mismo problema, solo que escogiendo el vino ( voy a intentar emborrachar a Bella, en caso de que Edward_cotilla_Cullen no se entere de lo que pienso )

_Don Simón, Ribera del Duero, Vegas del Rivilla...tinto, rosado o blanco...putos vinos_murmura mi hermano por lo bajo.

Yo sigo con lo mío. Cojo varios turrones de chocolate shuchard, cuando me doy cuenta de que son de varios tipos, aún dentro de la marca shuchard ( el turrón que nunca falta en navidad jojojo ), lo hay clásico, con avellanas, con almendras, con galleta, chocolate negro y chocolate blanco...

LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ! ESTA ES LA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME ENCARGO DE LAS COMPRAS DE NAVIDAD! VOY A ODIAR EL TURRÓN POR EL RESTO DE MI EXISTENCIA!

Oigo a Edward reirse y veo a todo el supermercado mirándome... me parece que me quejado en voz alta...uh oh...

_Edward, ¿qué tipo de turrón le gusta a Bella?_le pregunto a mi hermano

_No lo sé, el de chocolate seguro

Con eso no me ayudas en nada hermanito_pienso

_¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE NOVIO ERES TÚ?_Gritó. Grave error, los humanos han malinterpretado mis palabras y creen que Edward y yo somos pareja. Lo sé porque nos miran mal y mi "querido y amado" hermano se está descojonando.

Cojo el dichoso turrón Shuchard de chocolate clásico ( el primero que sacó la empresa esta que por cierto está en mi lista negra ) y otro pero de galleta.

Muevo el carrito ( si estoy usando un carrito de esos que cojes en los supermercados porque llamaría mucho la atención si lo cojo todo en brazos ) y me voy directo a por los polvorones ( para polvorones los que echo con Rosalie jeje...AY! Edward me acaba de dar un zape ), a los que venden a granel. Miro de que los hay y se me sale el corazón por la boca. Los hay de: chocolate, canela, coco, limón, tradicional, de vino y mogollón más.

Agarro puñados de cada tipo, los meto en la bolsa correspondiente para pesarlos, no cogen todos en una asi que al final tengo 11 bolsas llenas para pesar.

Después me dirijo a por las almendras. Ya harto, cojo de casi todas, almendras garrapiñadas,almendras rellenas, y almendras rellenas de chocolate y de paso un bote de uvas pasas. Alguien debió de haber cambiado de opinión y en vez de dejarlo donde estaba, lo dejó donde le dio la gana.

Veo a mi hermano dirigir su carrito a donde estoy yo y al final ya decidió el vino: Ribera del Duero, tinto.

_Emmet si ya acabaste, ayúdame con el champám y el cava_ casi me una vez no me rio. Yo también quiero suplicar, llorar y hasta berrear.

_ Lo siento, todavía me quedan los higos secos, las cosas naranjas que llaman orejones, las uvas, los langostinos...en cuanto al cava y al champám coje los más caros

_ vale te haré érdate del roscón de reyes.

_¿Edward?

_¿Sí?

_Coge vozka y una botella de naranja, y, de paso, ya que estás aquí, mátame

Se descojonó por tercera vez en poco tiempo y se fue a por más bebidas.

Volví a la carga y no volví a tener problemas hasta que llegué a las uvas.

MALDITAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS!!

POV ALICE

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!!

Pobres Emmet y Edward! las que se les está viniendo encima. Sigo riéndome sin poder evitarlo y bajo hasta la cocina.

_¿Cómo va todo?_pregunto

_Perfectamente. El pavo ya casi está listo_me dijo Esme

_¿Y la sopa de marisco?

_Estoy en ello_gruñó Jasper_haber si esos dos se dan prisa con las compras, en dos horas viene Bella.

_Tranquilo, Jasper; yo me voy a por regalos_dije

_ Bella odia los regalos

_Los míos no

POV EMMET

SIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Por fín acabamos las dichosas compras.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar todo y casi nos da un infarto

( suerte tenemos de que hace años que no nos late el corazón ). Había una cola enorme... por lo menos había cuarenta personas delante nuestro.

ODIO LAS NAVIDADES!!!

POV BELLA

Me cambio de ropa y me pongo el vestido que Alice me trajo ayer.

Por supuesto es azul, largo y con una pequeña cola, escotado a más no poder y de espalda descubierta. Lanzo un suspiro. Me pongo los zapatos, azules, también me los trajo Alice, de tacón de aguja de 6 cm.

Menos mal que tuve la idea de practicar con ellos cuando me los trajo, después de varias caidas, ya era capaz de mantenerme de pié y andar medianamente bien. Oigo una bocina y me asomo a la ventana. Alice y Rosalie me estaban esperando en el flamante bmw m3 rojo de Rosalie.

Me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta y me pongo el flequillo de lado, un peinado muy soso pero no tengo tiempo para uno más elegante y, desde luego, mucho más complicado. Ya lista, salgo de casa después de despedirme de Charlie y de Billy, que fue a buscar a mi padre.

_Hola Bella_me saluda Alice

_Estás muy guapa_¿Rosalie haciéndome un cumplido?

POV ESME

_Vamos rápido, rápido_ordené_Bella debe de estar al llegar, el pavo al centro de la mesa, colocad los platos, nosotros comeremos con ella.

_¿Vamos a comer?_preguntó Jasper extrañado

_Sí, no quiero que Bella se sienta mal, sólo es una vez no te va a pasar nada. Poned las copas para el vino, otras para el cava y otras para el champám

_¿ Yel vozka?_pregunta Emmet

_Eso os lo tomais vosotros después de cenar. Cuidado con el árbol, Edward.

_YA ESTÁN AQUÌ!!_gritó Edward

_¿QUÉEE? SUBID A CAMBIAROS! PONEOS LOS TRAJES!

POV BELLA

Al final, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y ví el tejado decorado con las míticas lucecitas de colores de la navidad.

_YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!!_oí gritar a Edward

_¿QUÉEE? SUBID A CAMBIAROS! PONEOS LOS TRAJES!_nunca había oído a Esme gritar. Creo que estaba nerviosa, al igual que yo.

Cuando Alice, Rosalie y yo entramos, me quedé con la boca todos, exceptuando a Alice y a Rosalie, en linea, trajeados. Esme y Carlisle en el medio, al lado de Carlisle estaba Jasper sonriendo, al lado de Esme estaba Emmet , como siempre, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y finalmente, al lado de Emmet estaba mi Edward.

Esme vestía un hermoso vestido verde, largo como el mío y con cola , pero no tan escotado, Carlisle y los chicos iban de " pingüinos", sólo se diferenciaban las corbatas. Carlisle la llevaba verde, de la misma tonalidad que el vestido de Esme, Jasper roja, Emmet negra y Edward del mismo azul que mi vestido.

_Perdonad nosotras vamos a cambiarnos_dijo Alice, Rosalie asintió y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaban de nuevo abajo con sus vestidos a juego con el color de las corbatas de sus respectivas parejas.

Edward se acercó a mí y, con una sonrisa, me tendió el brazo. Acepte y me llevó al comedor. Me maravillé al verlo.

_ Madre mía! ¿ cómo hay tanta comida?_pregunté sorprendida

_Nosotros vamos a comer también_ me respondió Edward

_ ¿ De verdad?

_Sí. Por cierto, Bella, estás muy guapa_me sonrojé y Emmet rugió de risa

_Emmet cállate. Deja a Bella en paz_ dijo Rosalie, que me guiñó un ojo, últimamente estaba irreconocible conmigo.

_Vamos ya está todo listo_djo Esme y todos nos sentamos

Esme y Carlisle a la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado estaban Jasper y Alice, luego estábamos Edward y yo y, finalmente Emmet y Rosalie.

_Genial_ pensé_ estaba al lado del bufón de la casa

Por suerte, Rosalie estaba al otro lado de Emmet y al lado de Rosalie estaba Esme.

POV EMMET

Empieza la fase emborrachar a Bella.

Normalmente Edward ya me estaría diciendo un par de cosas pero tiene la costumbre de bloquear su mente en navidades para no oir nuestros pensamientos. Aunque él me dijo que era para evitar mis pensamientos respecto a Rosalie.

Lleno mi plato hasta arriba de sopa, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

_ ¿ Un poco de vno, Bella?_ dije con cara de santo

_no sé, no quiero que Charlie me haga un control de alcoholemia y de positivo_ me contestó

_Bella_ la llamó Alice_ le pedimos permiso a tu padre para que pasases con nosotros las vacaciones de navidad y aceptó.

_Entonces que rule el vino Emmet_me dijo con tono alegre

Todos nos reimos, excepto Edward que me miró con cara de pocos amigos pero muchos enemigos, y le llené la copa hasta arriba. Se la bebió de un trago y volví a llenar su copa, Edward no mudó su expresión, y me gruñó, lo que quiere decir que ya no conseguiré emborracharla, cosa que quedó clara cuando le quitó la copa a Bella y se la jaló él, será aguafiestas...

POV BELLA

De pronto Edward gruñó a Emmet, sin motivo aparente, y me quitó la copa de vino y se la bebió él. Algo muy extraño, que por mucho que piense no caigo en lo que puede ser para que Edward haya reaccionado así.

Suena mi móvil y miró, es mi padre, le cojo la llamada:

_¿Ocurre algo papá?

_Bella no te lo vas a creer...es Jacob y su grupo de bestias...

_Qué sucede

_Son...no....no son HUMANOS!.... bueno sí a medias...

_¿Cómo dices?_me sorprendo y a la vez me horrorizo...¿ había descubierto que son licántropos?

_SON HOMBRES LOBO!_la voz de charlie era medio histérica_se transformaron delante de ms narices, Billy se rió de mi...¿ y yo que sabía? menudo susto. Ya me dijeron que estabas al tanto, cuando vuelvas a casa tendremos una conversación más exhaustiva primero tengo que recuperarme de la impresión. Por cierto, me estuvieron insinuando ciertas cosas de los Cullen...LO SE TODO, BELLA! DILE A EDWARD QUE COMO TE VEA UN MORDISCO EN EL CUELLO LO MATO A TIROS!!

_¿ y...qué...qué te parece?_ ¿ y si no me deja volver a ver a Edward?

_no te preocupes, me dijeron que no son como los otros chupasangres, pero aún así mantente con los ojos abiertos respecto a Edward

_¿ tú tambien?

_¿yo también qué?

_también los llamas asi, igual que la manada, son un mal ejemplo, ya te pegaron sus malas costumbres_resoplé

_eh...bueno te llamaba para que supieras que ya lo se todo y que no tienes que ocultarme cosas del mundo fantástico_ dijo sarcástico_por certo, debe ser incómodo comer sola no?

_también están comiendo, comida humana

_¿cómo? pero...

_para que no me sintiese incómoda

_el incómodo soy yo que apenas estoy comiendo una cucharada y estos chavales ya se zamparon media mesa, comen como elefantes...JACOB, NO TE ATREVAS! ESE BISTEC ES MIO ¿ ME OYES?...bueno Bella cuídate voy colgar antes de que se zampen mi cena

Y cuelga.

_Vaya asi que Charlie ya lo sabe_ dijo Carlisle, en absoluto preocupado

_Cuidado con Edward Bella_bromeó Emmet

_Cállate Emmet_ le gruñó Edward

_ Ni un solo mordisco Edward ya sabes_ siguió el graciosillo de la familia

_El lado bueno es que ahora ya no tenemos que disimular delante de Charlie, y Bella no le tiene que ocultar nada a su propio padre_ dijo Esme

_VAMOS A POR LOS REGALOS!!_chilló emocionada Alice

POV ALICE

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

POR FÍN LOS REGALOS!!!

Le doy a cada uno su correspondiente regalo.

_vaya Alice!_empezó Bella impresionada por mi regalo_TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA REGALOS_ ya salió la Bella con fobia a los regalos, mientras Edward le colocaba el collar de oro blanco con un murciélago de diamante cuyos ojos rojos eran rubíes

_GENIAL!_exclama Emmet al abrir el suyo, algo íntimo que nadie alcanzó a ver porque Emmet desenvolvió lo justo para ver lo que era.

Rosalie recibió ropa demasiado provocativa y una hermosa y cara gargantilla de oro.

FIN POV ALICE

Carlisle y Esme recibieron algo que prefirieron no desvelar pero que provocó que Edward se pusiese más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, Bella tenía ropa suficiente para toda su vida, aunque demasiado atrevida para su gusto, el collar de oro blanco con el murciélago de diamante, ropa interior demasiado "sugerente",la gargantilla y el anillo de oro puro que le regaló Edward, que por cierto estaba persiguiendo a Jasper y a Emmet por sus regalos desvergonzados que eran dignos de los pensamientos más censurables de Emmet, y una hermosa isla al lado de isla Esme cortesía de los patriarcas Cullen.

_TODAS LAS NAVIDADES IGUAL, EDWARD, DÉJANOS VIVIR!!!_Chilló Emmet

_Acostúmbrate Bella, Emmet y Jasper siempre tienen que provocar a Edward de alguna manera en estas festividades, y Edward acaba persiguiéndolos por todo el condado_dijo Rosalie_es su manera de celebrar las navidades

POV BELLA

Desde luego estas navidades fueron fantásticas, las mejores de mi vida, espero que para las próximas estemos mi padre, la manada, Billy, Sue, Los Cullen y yo todos juntos, seguro que sería digno de verse.

FIN


End file.
